ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
MASMA
Magnetically Activated Shape Memory Alloy - (MASMA) Properties MASMA is a state-of-the-art pre-war material that brought about the ability to harness nuclear power by using its own paramagnetic properties to harden and remain in a fixed shape in the face of extreme generated power. Any energy that is not used is cycled throughout the MASMA to generate a strong enough magnetic field to cancel out the reaction entirely. The cause of these exact properties is unknown but it's sole discovery led to the fusion revolution that evoled shortly before the war. Uses before the war Microfusion cells MASMA lines the inside of every microfusion cell produced before the war. When the fusion is initiated, usually by weapons systems, the MASMA hardens and maintains the cell's shape as enough fusion is undergone to discharge the demanded energy. This is what allows for microfusion cells to be so small in light of massive power generation. Generators Although larger generators that run Vaults do not require itself to be made entirely out of MASMA, it does play a key component in the internal housing chamber for the reaction by preventing it from melting down. In there, it merely plays the role as a surface coating to transfer the generated energy from violent fusion into use. Armor and Material Not fully employed for lack of Magnetic Control Modules (MCMs) MASMA didn't see its use as a main armor before the war. The complexity of the systems and magnetic activation required to form fit a moving person with varying external conditions was beyond realistic means before the war. It was only used as a form of heat-dissapation material for more energy using devices such as energy weapons but especially rail cannons and guass rifles. As such, cost for guass rifles and rail cannons put them behind on the more available laser and plasma rifles, the rail cannons especially because of the same lack of MCMs for its more complicated rail-projectile delivery systems. Utilization after the war The Enclave The Enclave saw improving upon MASMA as a lesser priority due in fact that they didn't have ample supplies at their disposal that weren't being used for other projects or military operations. However, MASMA was improved enough as well as simpler MCMs in their rare Tesla Armor, which allowed for their standard armor to not only have a tesselating field of energy being thrown around it but also MASMA hardening underneath certain hard points. In the end, however, a full suit made out of MASMA was never realised or even plausible, even by Enclave standards. The Institute The Massachusetts Institute of Technology picked up on the more vital means to MASMA utilization, the MCMs. Indirectly, their work in data storage materials and techniques allowed for ample MCMs to be programmed and optimized by advanced priotizing alorithms able to be programmed by said advanced data storage materials. Coupled with their usage in direct wiring allowed for MASMA to finally be used as a form of varying armor that could fit on a human-sized silhouette. Unfortunately, the Institute never saw to weapons design, so MASMA only saw their way to their pre-existing weapons and armor, any newer uses of it are unknown at this point. Ever In his many travels across the wastes, Ever managed to come across documents that led him to the rail cannon prototype sitting in the Museum of Technology. It wasn't until he came across androids that were actually sent to kill him that he managed to utilize MASMA for armor purposes. Reprogramming simpler MCMs with pre-existing sources of MASMA allowed him to vastly improve and maintain the condition of his various weaponry as well as rechamber and resize weapons at the push of a button and it's subsequent magnetic shaping. In 2211, Ever manufactured his own set of armor after stumbling across Enclave tech from their exodus to the East upon searching for it amongst heavy opposition from Merchants in Motown. He also refitted all of his personal weaponry with MASMA and programmed it to be able to reform to allow for multiple chamber variants. His armor, the MASMA outfitted Exoskeleton, or Forever Armor is owned and operated by both Ever and his Enligteners in their operations. Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Events